Demons of the 21st Century
by GenericTownElder
Summary: Sasuke lives in the Dark Age, after being tortured to death about something he had no hand in he didn't expect to be thrown into a world of demons and witches, and what? He has to go back? Why? It's been 1500 years since he died and, whats a computer?
1. Chapter 1

Demons of the 21st century

Millions of Years Ago-

An uncountable amount of darkly clad figures stood in semi-darkness; the flickering torches doing poorly to keep the darkness from reaching the robed beings. Voices where raised in futile attempts to get their point across to their temporary foe,

"Silence!" a powerful voice shook the air, immediately all noise ceased, heads turned to where the voice had originated from. "We have decided that the signing of the contract will proceed"

"But Lord Death-"angered voices drowned out the rest of the unknown mans sentence.

"This is for the best" the man said deep voice easily escalating over the other noise "to reduce chaos, we shall separate from the human world, at least for the time being, we must prevent anything like this from happening again."

"Exactly, what we need to do is punish them."

"They brought it on themselves for angering beings far beyond their level"

"That is the last thing we need" Lord Death growled. A lone voice in the crowd sighed unheard from those around him that was the 6th time someone had stepped on his hair, he tugged at his white locks until they were freed and swiftly walked past where Lord Death was standing to the short wooden table behind him. He raised his left hand a waited for the sleeve on his obviously to large robe to slide down his pale arm, when it had he grabbed the black pen between his thumb and pointer finger twirled it once and signed his name nice and large, there was silence until,

"No need to take up the whole damn page, Fate" a voice spoke from behind him, he chuckled and twirled around to meet an equally pale black haired man, he handed the pen to him.

"My bad, sorry Nightmare" Nightmare was grinning showing of his inhumanly sharp teeth.

"Yes your bad" Fate pouted but he couldn't contain the grin that slid on to his face, his without teeth and closed mouthed but broad enough to be equally as creepy, the fact that you couldn't see his eyes from behind his parted locks didn't help. Nightmare slid past Fate and bent over to sign his own name, his smaller but equally as flashy. Slender fingers grabbed the pen from his grasp when he had finished, he rolled his glowing red eyes up in a failed attempt to see behind him, a bone white mask entered his view when a woman he easily recognized as Reaper pushed him out of her way to sign the contract, Nightmare ducked to avoid getting his head cut off from the scythe attached to her back.

"Watch it will you" he growled. She glared at him from behind the mask her purple eyes blazing and brown hair bristling, she dropped the pen and stormed off. "Jeez, what's her problem" he grumbled walking to the wall that Fate was leaning on and watched as the Shinigami Lord walked up to the table and calmly signed his name. "Ah that's it, I thought she was in a hurry, you'd think the reapers and shinigami would like each other more" he mused

"less souls to go around, plus when a shinigami takes a human life the reapers have an unexpected soul to pick up, it really screws up their plans and irritates them to no end, sometimes shinigami do it just to annoy them.

"Heh, sounds like them, speaking of how are they going to collect souls if we can't come into contact with the human world? I mean we can do our jobs from here, but I didn't think they could."

"They can't, so they're still allowed to go into the human realm, which is probably why they're so willing to sign, it doesn't really affect them and it gains some bonus points with Lord Death. By the way you should really cut this; it's getting all dirty dragging on the floor like this." Nightmare glanced at Fate, who was sitting on the floor finishing off a small black braid, and his eye twitch.

"Like you can talk" he grumbled glaring, Fate only chuckled.

"Last Chance to sign" Lord Death called after a brunette witch walked away from the table. Nobody stepped forward. "Very well then" Lord Death quickly sealed the contract Fates breath hitched and he grabbed his left side, sharp nails digging into his thick robe sleeve, Nightmare had to lean against the wall, when the pain was over they knew that when they looked there would be proof of their signature etched into their skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside a pitch dark cage a small 17 year old boy lay curled in a ball, hands clutching his stomach, there was a clanging and pale artificial lighting lit the cell. Two burly figures entered the room and roughly grabbed the boy's arms tearing them away from his broken and battered body; the boy whimpered his joints in searing pain. He coughed out blood that had leaked into his lungs; ripped open from a broken rib. The men dragged him out of the filthy cell and into a cement hallway. The boy prayed that they would turn left; to freedom, but they dragged him to the right. His feet thumped against the stairs as they pulled his weak body down to the large underground room. They dropped him on the cold cement floor stained with years of blood.

"So are you ready to tell us what we want to know?" a male voice asked, the boy gave a weak sob. "I see, bring out the sprinkler" the boy flinched, the man frowned then smirked "also bring the pear too, and prepare the rack. How long has it been since you've eaten boy?" he was silent, the man growled and grabbed the boys grimy black locks in a tight grip. "Answer me!" he yelled, the boy whimpered.

"S-s-s-s-s-six s-sir" the man grinned.

"Good." He let the boy drop to the floor

"Sir the lead sprinkler, as you requested" the man grinned and grabbed the device and held it over the boys back, he nodded to a man behind the boy, and the man tore off the raven's large shirt leaving him bare.

"So Boy what do you know of the rebellion?" silence was his answer, he grinned sadistically and slowly turned the knob pushing the molten lead out of the sprinkler and onto the boys deathly pale and boney back. The raven's untrimmed nails tore into the skin of his palm and his jaw already hurt from gritting his teeth so tight. The man laughed as he writhed on the ground trying to escape the pain. When the sprinkler was out of hot metal he tossed it somewhere to his left and held out his right palm. "The pear" a heavy metal pear shaped object was placed in his hand. He waited for the metal to cool down and stick to the boy's skin. When it had he held the pear in fronts of the boys face. "Remember this? The pear of anguish?" the raven whimpered. The man smirked "Good, now what do you know about the rebellion?" he smiled.

"N-n-n-nothing"

"Lair!" the man growled and without mercy shoved the pear into the boys already abused hole. The boy let out a pained gasp and tried to bury his fingers into the cement floor. The man turned the knob and the pear started to expand, the boy could feel the sharp spikes pierce the soft tissue of his insides. He let out a loud sob. When the pear was fully expanded the man ripped it out. The boy screamed.

"I d-don't k-k-know a-anything" he sobbed. The man growled.

"Take him to the rack" he ordered

"N-n-n-n-no, n-not a-a-again" he begged "p-p-please"

"What do you know of the rebellion?" the man asked again

"n-nothing" the boy whispered, the man nodded and the man behind him picked him up by his armpits and laid him on a wooden table, he strapped his hands to the top and someone did the same to his feet.

"Now" the man voiced. The wheels underneath his hands and feet started to turn, and slowly his limbs started to stretch. He grit his teeth tears slipping down his cheeks. After the first scream slipped past his lips they wouldn't stop, he could hear bones popping and limbs tearing, they pried open his eyes and poured leftover molten lead into them. He screamed louder. He could feel the darkness swallowing him, and he welcomed it, anything to stop this pain, he took on last gasping breath before he was taken.


End file.
